Tengo calor
by YogurBaby
Summary: ¿Unas aguas termales en pleno agosto? Una idea genial y maravillosa, ¿cierto? Y si por la noche Midorima y Takao tienen que compartir habitación todo mejora aún más, sobre todo si el moreno no deja de insistir en que tiene demasiado calor como para dormirse, "Si no dejas de quejarte de que hace calor te voy a dar una buena razón para tener calor". One-shot LEMON TakaMido.


**Para Takao.**

 **...**

Era una calurosa noche de Agosto en la zona montañosa de la ciudad de Tokio, ¿por qué la zona montañosa? Básicamente porque a Miyaji-senpai se le había ocurrido la, como diría Takao, brillante y maravillosa idea de llevar al equipo de baloncesto de Shutoku a unas aguas termales para descansar un poco de los entrenamientos. Tras un laaargo viaje desde la ciudad en un tren lleno de gente, y un laaargo día de prácticas en una cancha que estaba dejada de la mano de Dios, por fin pudieron darse un baño en las termas e ir a descansar a las habitaciones de la pensión. Por desgracia aquel día Midorima no había podido encontrar en ninguna parte su lucky item (Una figurilla de un caballo amarillo) y estaba de los últimos en el ranking de Oha-Asa, así era como él justificaba que le hubiera tocado dormir en la misma habitación que Takao mientras que sus senpais compartían otra en el piso superior.

Iba a ser una noche muuuy larga.

Como a las once de la noche se fueron a dormir y Midorima hizo su mejor esfuerzo por permanecer en silencio mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama esperando que el cansancio hiciera mella en Takao y le imitara.

Qué va.

\- Shin-chaaan.- Dijo Takao en tono cansado rodando hasta el futón de Midorima una vez se hubieron acostado.- Tengo calor.

\- Cállate y duerme.- Respondió el otro dándose la vuelta.

\- ¿Cómo puedes dormir con eso?- Preguntó señalando que el mayor estaba tapado con una manta.

Midorima soltó un gruñido aún dándole la espalda y tapado con su manta intentando lograr que el moreno se cansara y se callara, Takao hizo un puchero y volvió a su propio futón sin protestar. Aquel dulce silencio que únicamente se veía molestado por el canto de los grillos en el exterior no duró más de cuatro minutos, en los cuales al mayor casi le había dado tiempo de dormirse, CASI.

\- Shin-chaaan.- Volvió a decir Takao con la cara hundida en la almohada.- Tengo calooor.- Repitió en tono lastimero.

\- Que te duermas.- Dijo Midorima enfadado ya que casi había conciliado el sueño.

\- Si al menos tuviéramos un ventilador o un aire acondicionado...- Al decir esto, gracias a su ojo de halcón, notó movimiento en el futón del otro.

Pero lo que no se esperaba fue que al mirar hacia arriba se encontrara al de pelo verde con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza y una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Shin-ch...?

\- Si no dejas de quejarte de que hace calor te voy a dar una buena razón para tener calor.- Le interrumpió esperando que se callara al decirle eso para confundirle.

Takao permaneció en silencio unos segundos sonrojándose a tope, tanto por lo dicho como por el aspecto que tenía Midorima, tenía el pelo despeinado después de haber estado dando vueltas intentando dormirse y no llevaba sus gafas, dándole un aspecto muy diferente al que solía tener y que al moreno le encantaba. El mayor se echó un poco hacia atrás dispuesto a volver a su futón, pero en lugar de lograr el efecto esperado Takao colocó una mano en su nuca atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo hasta romper la distancia que los separaba en un beso, sorprendido por esto, Midorima abrió mucho los ojos y pasó a apoyarse sobre sus antebrazos para acercarse más a él mientras el menor mantenía sus manos en el cuello del otro. Tardaron poco en separarse, y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro fijamente mientras sus caras aún se encontraban a escasos centímetros la una de la otra.

\- Lo decía en broma, nanodayo.- Dijo Midorima intentando echarse un poco más hacia atrás.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes sentido del humor?- Preguntó Takao en tono travieso evitando que se alejara y doblando la pierna hasta que su rodilla rozó la entrepierna del otro haciéndole morderse un labio para no darle al moreno el gusto de gemir por su culpa.- Creo recordar que siempre dices que eres un hombre de palabra, y aún tengo calor...- Añadió esta vez levantando el cuello para volver a besarle mientras movía un poco su rodilla de arriba a abajo.

Midorima trató de echarse hacia atrás aún intentando no emitir ningún tipo de sonido que animase al otro a continuar, pero a Takao simplemente le hacía falta ver la expresión avergonzada y levemente molesta del otro para que desease aquello más que nada. Como pudo, el moreno logró cambiar posiciones con el mayor en un solo movimiento mientras le miraba con su típica media sonrisa victoriosa, Midorima frunció el ceño.

\- Te he dicho que iba en broma.- Repitió tratando de quitarse al otro de encima empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- Y yo te he dicho que sigo teniendo calor.- Añadió Takao antes de inclinarse sobre él y besarle de nuevo esta vez de forma más rápida que el anterior.

Entreabrió levemente los labios esperando que el mayor hiciera lo mismo y tras un poco de insistencia lo logró, obteniendo como recompensa poder pasar su lengua a la boca contraria, al encontrar a su semejante empezó a juguetear con esta a su antojo y abrió momentáneamente los ojos para deleitarse con la expresión sonrojada y avergonzada de Midorima. Se separaron segundos después por la falta de aire y Takao miró al otro sonriente.

\- ¿Aún quieres decir que ibas en broma?- Le pregunta debido a que el mayor ya tenía un pequeño bulto en el pantalón, Midorima encogió las piernas y apartó la vista.- Te emocionas rápido, solo con un beso.- Dijo esta vez en falso tono asombrado.

\- Cállate.- Ordenó molesto al escuchar lo último volviendo la vista a Takao y mirándole algo desafiante.

\- No quiero, si solo haces eso con un beso quiero ver qué haces con más.- Respondió colocando su mano sobre el pantalón del otro y acariciando su miembro de forma lenta, Midorima exhaló un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido.

Al ver que tras aquel simple gesto Midorima había bajado notablemente su resistencia, Takao aprovechó para desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa que conformaban su pijama dejando la mitad de su pecho al descubierto, al hacer esto Midorima reaccionó y le miró con expresión extrañada y sonrojándose más, como siempre, Takao solo sonrió de forma socarrona y se inclinó sobre él empezando a darle algunos besos y lamidas en la mandíbula y el cuello para más tarde bajar hasta el pecho y empezar a juguetear con sus pezones, el de pelo verde se estremeció ante aquello y le dio un pequeño escalofrío.

\- Takao, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó con voz débil al ver al otro prestando tanta atención a su pecho.

\- ¿Mmm?- Musitó levantando la vista.- ¿No te gusta?- Le preguntó en tono seductor, Midorima no supo qué contestar ya que sabía perfectamente lo que Takao estaba intentando, pero tras aquel día tan largo no tenía fuerzas para resistirse.

Ante el silencio del otro Takao continuó, fue desabrochando la camisa del más alto hasta que estuvo completamente abierta y se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver como el tamaño del miembro de Midorima se había vuelto a incrementar solo por haber estado estimulando sus pezones, bajó un poco el pantalón del pijama del otro y sonrió aún más al ver aquella gran y tentadora erección justo delante de él. Miró al Midorima durante una milésima de segundo, este le miraba avergonzado y dubitativo por aquella mirada como la de un niño pequeño justo antes de hacer una travesura, Takao terminó de quitarle el pantalón y se situó entre sus piernas justo antes de inclinarse sobre él y dar un beso a la punta de su miembro por encima del bóxer, Midorima encogió un poco las piernas ante esto.

\- Takao, no hagas eso.- Le pidió echándose un poco hacia atrás alejándose del mencionado.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Dijo haciendo un falso puchero.- Dijiste que me ibas a dar una buena razón para tener calor.- Añadió volviendo a acercarse a él.- Y no hay nada que me encienda más que tus gemidos.

Al decir esto introdujo el glande del otro en su boca aún con la tela de por medio humedeciendo esta haciendo a Midorima soltar otro gemido que trató de acallar con el dorso de su mano sin éxito. Bajó su ropa interior y repitió la acción paseando su lengua lentamente por el glande del otro escuchando satisfecho sus suaves gemidos desesperados, dio pequeños besos y lamidas a toda la extensión del mayor y cuando regresó a la punta introdujo todo el miembro en su boca haciendo que este arqueara un poco la espalda y soltara un fuerte y profundo gemido. Midorima llevó la mano que tenía libre hasta la cabeza del otro sujetándole suavemente por el pelo tratando de que aumentara la velocidad, ya que a Takao le encantaba escuchar y ver al otro pidiéndole por más, al ver que a pesar de ello no lo hacía, empezó a mover un poco las caderas para ser él mismo quien hiciera acelerar el ritmo de aquello. Takao abrió los ojos algo sorprendido por aquello pero sonrió levemente acelerando más el movimiento de su cuello mientras Midorima continuaba moviendo las caderas, poco después Takao notó cómo su boca empezaba a humedecerse con el líquido preseminal del otro.

\- T-Takao, para.- Le pidió soltándole la cabeza y encogiendo un poco las piernas para que se separase de él.

En lugar de eso Takao hizo caso omiso y continuó hasta que su boca se llenó con el semen de Midorima, este empezó a mover de nuevo las caderas al correrse y arqueó la espalda gimiendo fuertemente. Takao sonrió satisfecho y se tragó el líquido apartándose el pelo de la cara, subió hasta la altura de la cara de Midorima relamiéndose los labios al ver su expresión.

\- Shin-chan, esto, ¿se siente bien?- Preguntó dándole un beso corto en los labios, Midorima apartó la vista avergonzado.- Responde.- Dijo volviendo a rodear el miembro del mayor con una mano acariciándolo lentamente.

\- S-Sí, sigue...- Pidió girando la cabeza para no mirar a Takao.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó el moreno disfrutando a tope de aquello.

\- Que te calles y sigas, Bakao.- Respondió en tono molesto.

\- No, no, no, así no.- Mueve la mano aún más lento de forma tortuosa para Midorima, este frunce el ceño mordiéndose el labio inferior.- ¿Puedes repetir qué has dicho?

\- Que sigas.- Repitió, Takao sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que siga?- Preguntó el menor apoyando la mejilla sobre una de sus manos.- ¿Por aquí?- Añadió llevando una de sus manos hasta el culo de Midorima apretándolo un poco.

Midorima volvió a encoger un poco las piernas en un acto reflejo y soltó un gruñido, el moreno apartó la mano de ahí y acercó esta acariciando los labios de Midorima con los dedos.

\- Lámelos.- Dijo dándole un beso en la mandíbula, el mayor palideció y se puso rojo de golpe en menos de un segundo mientras Takao continuaba esperando algo.- ¿Y bien?- Midorima frunce levemente el ceño, pero toma la muñeca de Takao e introduce tres de sus dedos en su boca.

Al ver que Midorima no va a oponer tanta resistencia como pensaba Takao sonríe de medio lado, Midorima lamió sus dedos hasta que los dejó llenos de saliva mientras el menor continuaba observándole tratando de contenerse y no tirarse sobre él en ese mismo instante.

\- Muy bien.- Le felicitó el moreno dándole un beso en la mejilla, Midorima frunció un poco el ceño por el gesto.

Takao volvió a llevar su mano hasta el trasero del otro rozando su entrada con uno de los dedos, el de las gafas se mordió el labio mientras Takao le miraba con una sonrisita hasta que introdujo el dedo en su entrada moviéndolo lentamente para que se acostumbrase, haciendo lo mismo con el segundo y el tercero poco después mientras Midorima exhalaba suaves quejidos por la intromisión.

Una vez Takao pensó que el mayor estaba suficientemente preparado, sacó los dedos de él y se bajó un poco el pantalón de su pijama dejando ver a Midorima su ya crecida erección, el de pelo verde apartó la vista.

\- Shin-chan.- Le llamó Takao en tono meloso, Midorima continuaba tratando de prestar atención a cualquier otra parte que no fuera la entrepierna de Takao.

\- ¿Qué pasa...?

\- ¿Lo quieres?- Preguntó el moreno como si tal cosa refiriéndose a su miembro, el mayor no respondió más que frunciendo el ceño.- Si Shin-chan no me responde no haré nada...

\- S-Sí...- Respondió Midorima tras unos segundos en silencio.

\- ¿Sí qué?

\- Sí lo quiero.- Dijo en tono molesto.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Y dónde?- Preguntó el menor deseando escuchar a Midorima decirlo, este soltó un gruñido molesto.

\- Tu pene, dentro de mí.- Respondió finalmente en tono enfadado.

En el mismo momento en que Midorima respondió, Takao introdujo su miembro en el cuerpo del mayor de una sola vez haciendo a este soltar un largo y fuerte gemido. Al contrario que antes, Takao aminoró la velocidad y esperó a que el de las gafas le diese luz verde para continuar, tras unos segundos Midorima asintió levemente con la cabeza y empezó a mover su cuerpo y sus caderas lentamente, el moreno hizo lo mismo y comenzó a moverse al ritmo que dejó marcar a Midorima ya que tampoco quería hacerle daño.

Takao se inclinó sobre Midorima y, sin dejar de moverse, empezó a depositar pequeños besos por sus mejillas y su mandíbula mientras sonreía levemente al escuchar los gemidos que Midorima trataba de acallar, llevó su mano hasta el miembro del mayor y empezó a tocarle y masturbarle logrando que el mayor soltase un fuerte gemido en contra de su voluntad.

\- Shin-chan, no te contengas.- Dijo el menor sin dejar de mover su mano y sus caderas aumentando la velocidad para que Midorima se desinhibiese de una vez.- Has dicho que me harías sentir calor, y ya te dije antes que no hay nada que me encienda más que tus gemidos.

Al decir esto Takao logró golpear la próstata de Midorima haciendo que este arquease la espalda y empezase a gemir sin control, el mayor llevó sus ojos hasta los de Takao suplicándole con la mirada por que repitiese aquel golpe que había logrado hacerle sentir aquella fuerte y placentera sensación. El menor continuó moviéndose esperando cumplir con el deseo de Midorima, logrando hacerlo más de una vez mientras este se removía y contorsionaba bajo su cuerpo gimiendo sin control por la gran mezcla de sensaciones que estaban apoderándose de él por culpa de Takao. Poco tiempo después, Midorima rodeó el cuello de Takao con los brazos sorprendiéndole con un beso que profundizó casi al instante y, sin previo aviso, se corrió en la mano de Takao, quien hizo lo mismo en el interior de Midorima poco tiempo después.

El mayor miró a Takao muy sonrojado aún jadeando suavemente, Takao salió de su interior y se echó sobre el cuerpo de Midorima dándole un beso corto, este apartó la vista pero hizo lo mismo y Takao sonrió.

\- Ya no tengo calor, Shin-chan.- Dijo en tono contento con fingida inocencia.

\- Yo...- Takao le miró dubitativo.- Yo sí.

Al escucharle el moreno sonrió de medio lado y volvió a colocarse sobre él dándole un beso en los labios, sabiendo que esta vez le tocaba a él darle a Midorima una razón para tener calor.

Iba a ser una noche muuuy larga.

 **...**

 **Aquí está el lemon que te prometí hace mucho tiempo, por favor vuelve al rol,**

 **Midorima.**


End file.
